Talk:Patricia (TV Series)
Why isn't she listed as undead ? She was most likely devoured, if she did reanimate, then it would be undead. But we must see her reanimate first, if she was bit and wasn't put down, but she wasn't. She was devoured so it is uncertain if she is undead. Please finish your post with your signature so other users know who you are. Thanks. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 20:17, October 19, 2012 (UTC) My thoughts on Patricia as dead not undead... I know she is listed as dead because we didn't see her reanimate. But I want to know if people really believe she's dead. I think that Patricia, Jimmy, Otis and Sean are really undead in some form. But I can understand why they're not undead. However, on the video game Brie was devoured by walkers and listed as dead. But she came back as a walker. Also Hannah too. Have we even seen a character completely devoured and not reanimate? I'm positive that if the group decided to go back to the farm, they would discover Patricia as a walker (or crawler lol) but probably not Jimmy as he most likely died before he could reanimate in the RV fire.Beth Patricia (talk) 11:08, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Just a small note, just because someone has been devoured, doesn't mean their brain is intact, walkers could easily damage the brain through the eyes. ~Pops Capo Does Patricia knows Shane is dangerous? The Whole time on the farm and after the barn shooting only Dale and Lori eventually Rick is aware that Shane is possibly dangerous and behind the death of otis, so does patricia or any others notice that shane murdered her husband otis? or was still under his spell of his lies? Please inform me of that? A Wiki Contributor.( 17:00, April 10, 2013 (UTC)) Daryl knew he says "he made some bs story about Otis sacrificing himself and comes back with his weapon" something along those lines. Smiles Anyone else notice that for whatever reason, whenever she should be crying, she is clearly smiling? A good example is in the barn walker scene when Hershel, Jimmy, Maggie and beth are crying while the walkers get shot, Patricia is just sitting there smiling. The Real Shinichi Kudo (talk) 07:39, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Family or Neighbors Someone please respond, did Otis and Patrica live in the same house or did they live nearby. Also how many bedrooms does that house have; one for Hershel and Annette, one for Maggie, one for Beth, one for Shawn and maybe one for Otis and Patricia that was a guest room. It is never explicitly stated if Otis and Patricia lived nearby or in the actual house as they did work for Hershel as his Ranch Hand and Veterinary Assistand respectively, and did appear to have their own bedroom in the house. This bedroom may have been theirs for years or they may have been staying in a guest bedroom since the apocalypse started. I don't know how many bedrooms they had but the house was very big and he had a lot of land implying Hershel was relatively wealthy so at least 6 bedrooms or more as there must have been one for Hershel and Annette, one for Maggie, one for Beth, one for Shawn, one for Otis and Patricia as well as one for Jimmy while he stayed. When Hershel in Better Angels allows Rick's group into his home it seems there are no more than 6 bedrooms as the whole group need to sleep on the floor and couches. So basically I say 6; 1. Hershel and Annette (previously Josephine) 2. Maggie 3. Beth 4. Shawn 5. Otis and Patricia 6. Jimmy